Our objective is to obtain information concerning the structure, distribution, metabolism and functions of glycoproteins in nervous tissue. Most of these complex carbohydrates in brain are located on the cell surface and in membranes, where they may mediate cell-cell interactions and intercellular adhesion in normal and malignant nervous tissue. Brain glycoproteins may also be involved in the regulation of the electrical and chemical excitability of neural membranes and as receptors for neurotransmitters, drugs and hormones, as well as being a possible factor in the "blood-brain barrier" phenomenon. In order to provide basic neurochemical and neuropharmacological information which will be helpful in evaluating these possibilities, we plan to extend our studies on the structure of the carbohydrate and peptide moieties of brain glycoproteins, and to study their distribution and metabolism in neuronal, glial and subcellular fractions of brain. We will also investigate certain specific classes of brain glycoproteins including those associated with microtubules, and the water-soluble fucosyl glycoproteins which we have demonstrated to have a very high turnover rate. Other studies will examine the possible effects of neuropharmacological agents on the turnover of glycoproteins and mucopolysaccharides in brain.